Several ongoing small animal studies are evaluating the neutralizing antibody response elicited by various vaccine strategies. These include DNA plasmids, recombinant adenoviruses and novel proteins. The focus of the studies is to evaluate the potency and breadth of the anti-HIV-1 neutralizing antibody response elicited.